boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EvilJacobthehero2013/Drak Bowen Airrow
(I REGRET NOTHING!) Drak is Piercer's Lost brother and the secret and most strongest member of the Shadow Army. - Normal= - Battle= - Shadow= }} |title = Piercer's Lost Brother |firstapp = |allegiance = Shadow Army |theme = Two Steps From Hell - Breaking Shadow Mode: ? |health = 1600000 |skills = 6 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = ? |pp = ?}} Drak Bowen Airrow Drak Bowen Airrow is the secret member of the Shadow Army. He has yellow skin, and wears a purple torso and black pants. He has purple hair matching his torso. He dons a purple hood with a cape. He plans on taking down the King and the masters once and for all with his elite shadow minions, and also wanted his revenge on Piercer. Boss Information Goes in a Piercer advance AI while shooting rapidly. At 1,000,000 HP, he decides to change tactics and either do the same thing or chase down the nearest player and able to have access to his skills and his health resets to full HP. At 650000 HP, he enters his Shadow form giving him more skills, doing mixture of both his tactics, doing more damage, and have no cool downs with his skills , as well as resetting his health to half HP. Attacks '-Normal Attack-' Drak shoots an arrow, doing lower damage than Piercer, but have a more faster firing rate and accuracy. 2nd Phase Attacks '-Arrow Spin:' Drak spins his crossbows as he charges up a bullet hell of arrows while spinning, still doing low damage. '-Six Shot:' Drak charges up as he aims one of his crossbows at the nearest player, showing a line aiming for their head, they show different color, meaning they do a different effect. Red does high damage, Orange does burning effects, Cyan slows down the player, still doing low damage frostbites, Purple does poison, Black is an explosive arrow, and White does knock back. Very impossible to dodge unless you know his timing. Shadow Form's Attacks '-Airrowstrike-' Drak roars as a line of giant arrows drops to the nearest player doing an instant kill explosion. Impossible to dodge unless you're not that target. (BETTER WISH THAT HE DOESN'T SPAM THIS ON YOU) '-Airronado-' Drak flys up and charges up and soon spins around as a storm of arrows circles around him as he slowly chases the nearest player. Soon he releases that storm of arrows around the map. Best you stay away from this before he activates it. '-Piercing Darktrustion-' Drak roars as he says "End of days.." the world turns so dark that you can't see him, as he does mix Six Shots and Airronado together as he shoots normal arrows on others that aren't being targeted. Bascally this attack is a death wish to those who tries to solo him. (Which he isn't suppose to be, also better wish that he doesn't spam this too.) Backstory When Drak was a very young boy, He was given a crossbow to be like his brother, Piercer, who was given a sword and bow. The very first contest the two had was an archery contest. Drak was able to get 3 of his arrows on the middle of the target, but Piercer was able to get all 3 arrows directly on the middle of the target, winning the contest. Jealous by Piercer's actions, he wanted to have a rematch with him later on. He trained hard but still wasn't able to be as strong as him. After many rematches he had enough of him and attempts to shoot an arrow at Piercer without him knowing. However he was stopped by his father and was locked in a room where he cannot leave or anyone can enter. Weeks later at a stormy night, The Lord of the Shadows attacked his village and soon breaks in the room and took Drak away. Piercer and his family tried to look for him, but they never did. The LotS then trained him like he's his father, which of course he isn't obviously. He wanted to be as strong as Piercer, and the LotS agreed to do all he can to make him stronger. Soon Drak was able to have the power to have a shadow form, which was more powerful than the LotS. He was given two crossbows and he was commanded that when he was ready, he must destroy the King and everyone who follows him. Many years later, everyone but Piercer forgot about him, and it was the perfect time for Drak to assassinate. He had slain many of the King's followers and assassinated many warriors who tried to stop him, no one had stopped him...until now... Chapter Plot (WIP) The King had revived a letter that someone was assassinating many of his followers and warriors. He asked You and the masters to find that person and defeat him. Piercer asked who that person was. The King described him that he was almost like him, but more dark like. Piercer realize that person was actually his long lost brother, Drak, saying that he was taken by The LotS and believed that he might have trained him to be a member of his army. Once Piercer finish his story, The King teleports them to Drak's location. Soon an elite army of Shadows attacked. -The Army has been defeated.. After the army's been defeated, Illclipes appeared ready to fight the team. - Normal= - Rage= }} |title = Shadow Elite Leader |firstapp = |allegiance = Shadow Army |theme = Captial Jay - Rose At Midnight Shadow Mode: Piercing Lazer - Simple Sight (Part 2) (Instrumental Version) |health = 1200000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 5 |xp = ? |pp = ?}} - Normal= - Giga= }} |title = Lord of the Shadows |firstapp = 1 |allegiance = Shadow Army |theme = Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST: Boss Battle Giga Mode:Second Thoughts - Castle Crashers |health = 1000 |skills = ? |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = ? |pp = ?}} - Normal= 50x50px }} |title = The Unknown Overlord |firstapp = ? |allegiance = ? |theme = Two Steps From Hell - Tristan |health = 15000000 |skills = ? |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = ? |pp = ?}} There's a twist to this fight... Trivia -Drak's is mostly based off more of the 1st generation Piercer Champion... -Drak is more and happy to break the 4th wall a lot... -Drak's full name means "Dark Bow And Arrow" Category:Blog posts